Bullied to Loved
by chariz123
Summary: The twins Bella and Alice swan were bullied by the wolf pack when they were younger until one day they had enough so they left to go live with there older sister Rosalie but what happens if they have to go back? What happens if they fall in love with the people that bullied them?
1. Chapter 1

Bullied to loved

A\N: I don't know where I'm really going with this story so if u like it or have suggestions please review

Summary: The twins Bella and Alice swan were bullied by the wolf pack when they were younger until one day they had enough so they left to go live with there older sister Rosalie and her husband but what happens if they have to go back? What happens if they fall in love with the people that bullied them? You have to read to find out

Ages:

Bella-12

Alice-12

Angela-12

Paul-13

Embry-12

Sam-15

Jared-13

Quil-12

Jacob-12

Leah-13

Seth-11

Disclaimer: all characters belong to SM

Bella's POV

My names Isabella swan I to be called Bella and I have two sisters named Rosalie and Alice. My sister Rosalie is 22 and lives in Austin, Texas with her fiancé peter Whitlock. Rose has long straight blonde hair that stops on her waist. My twin sister Alice and I are 12 even though were twins were pretty much the opposites. I have dark brown shoulder length crazy bombshell hair that never goes the way I plan Alice has pretty short black spiky hair. Im short and chubby and alice is shorter and only slightly chubby. I have dull eletric blue eyes that are framed by huge ugly glasses. Alice has pretty hazel eyes and perfect glasses that frame her eyes to make them pop. Alice looks like a pixie and is always really hyper and happy. I'm always the responsible boring one that always has her head stuck in a book. We live with our dad Charlie and mom Esme in la push Washington. My dads quileute and my moms southern she waa born and raised in Texas so that makes me Alice and Rose halfbreeds and It makes us different from everyone and we get teased and bullied because of it. We love la push but we both hate going to school. I know what your think 'oh that's what every kid says' but we have a perfect reason...we're bullied and abused by the la push gang. Is that a good enough reason for you. It also doesn't help that we both have a crush on one of the guys.

I have a crush on Paul Lahote and Alice has a crush on Embry Call. There's six guys and one girl in the la push gang the worse is Paul Lahote and Embry Call for obvious reasons and because Paul really likes hitting and cutting us. Sam Uley who's the leader of there little group and the oldest but he might as well be just as bad as Paul.

Then there's Jared Cameron he one time spilled soda on himself and blamed it on me I was grounded for 2 weeks and I wasn't allowed to go to the movie with me and Alice's only friend Angela.

Angela try's to help us sometimes but they just ignore her or just threaten her to stay out of it when. She tried to tell a teachers one time but they didn't believe her because they thought the la push gang were the perfect angels.

Anyways let's get back to the assholes and the bitch there's Jacob Black he always takes are lunches and replaces it with a bunch of earthworms. It got us in a lot of trouble cause we would come home really hungry and want snacks but are mom would yell at us and tell us that we had to wait till dinner.

There's Quil Ateara he always trips us, calls us names and teases us. Then finally there's Leah and Seth clearwater leah is horrible and she usually pits glue in my hair when she sits behind me but I think seth only bullies us to fit in or so he doesn't get bullied but when he does all he does is call us names and its only when the others make him.

One day me and Alice were on our way to class when they ambushed us. "Oh what do we have here it seems to be the ugly halfbreed twins" Sam said while Paul and Embry held us down. "Hmmm what should we do to them" Jared said.

"I got a idea I just got a new pocket knife and I need to try it out" Paul said smirking while pulling out a pocket knife and put it against my neck. "That's perfect cause I got a new tazer that doesn't knock them out but hurts like hell" Embry said taking it and putting it on Alice's arm.

"Please let Alice go and do whatever to me" I tried to plead but Alice cut me off and said "no let bella go and keep me" then Jared smiled evilly at us "well u guys seem to disagree" Jared said "so how about we keep both of you" Jacob said and started to laugh. They started to cut, punch, kick, slap, and taze. When they finally were done they started to leave and leah and seth stayed bac. Leah and seth looked almost sorry and guilty "im so sorry will you ever forgive me im truly sorry" I looked at them and i remeber that seth an leah difnt join in with the others. I looked at Alice and she nodded so I got up and limped over and hugged them. Alice did too then Alice said "of course we forgive you but we are moving to Texas and I was wondering if you wanted to come". i looked at her like she was crazy and leah gasped as said "really Ill ask my parents and call you to tell you what they say" she said and hugged us again. "I think I'll pass but I'll come and visit you" seth said and hugged us and ran after leah.

When we got home we wanted to desperately get away from this hell. So we asked our dad and mom if we could live with Rose and Peter soon Of course after we called and asked them if me Alice and leah could go. We told them the reason why and they automatically agreed.

We ran up the stairs and started packing. right when we got upstairs we got a call from leah and she said she can come. "We're finally leaving this place Alli can you believe it"I said to Alli "I know belly as much as I want no not want need to leave I still will miss this place the only thing I won't is school and the gang"Alli responded "I know Alli but we can always come back and visit maybe even move back after school let's just hope we don't bump into them" I said but growled them we started packing after that in silence.

We picked up leah on the way to the airport the next day. Dad and mom dropped us off at the airport after a hug and a kiss. "you guys be careful now ya hear we don't want yalls pretty faces gettin more hurt" mom said with her country accent. We boarded the plane and sat down for a 4 hour flight ( I just guessed how long the plane flight is so I'm sorry if it's wrong). Goodbye la push and hello Austin.

A\N don't forget to review tell me what u think and if u have any suggestions. I was think the pairings to be Bella and Paul and Alice and Embry with a little bit of Bella and Emmett and Alice and Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N review tell me what u liked didn't like or any suggestions sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters

Bella's POV

On the way to Texas we got to know leah and instantly hit it off and are now the best of friends. When we got off the plane we looked for Rose and her fiancé Peter. "Hey darlin's ya miss me" I knew that cocky southern accent anywhere "Peter!" Me and Alice screamed and tackled him. "Well that's mighty fine hello if I do say so myself" peter said winking at us.

"Girls if I didn't know who you are I would've beat your asses for tackling my fiancé" i looked up and saw my super model of a sister standing there with her silky blonde hair and green eyes. I felt kinda plain next to Rose, Alice, and leah. I was the ugly duckling compared to my sisters. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Alice screaming Rose and hugging her.

I ran over and joined the group hug. We heard a throat clear and we looked ove at leah. "Of course Rose, Peter this is our friend leah, leah this is Peter and Rose." leah said hi but Rose hugged her and saying "its so nice to meet you" and peter went up to her kissed her hand and said "It's really nice to meet ya". After our little reunion we got our luggage and went to the parking lot to see peters fuck awesome Silver F-150 ford truck lifted to make it seem even bigger. We also saw Roses cherry red 2009 ford mustang. Alice ran to Roses car screaming "you have a mustang oh my god". Me and leah ran over to peters truck screaming "you have a F-150 shit fuck me we fucking love your car".

"If y'all love our cars so much get y'alls asses in the damn car then" peter said from inside of the truck. I didn't even notice Rose and Peter getting in there cars.

Me and leah got in peters truck and Alice got in Roses mustang. When we finally made it to there house we went through a huge gate and drove through there fuck awesome ranch. We pulled up to this awesome house that was huge and when I say huge I mean humungus (I don't really know how to spell it so sorry if it's wrong).

There house was abso-fucking-lutely perfect it looked as if it was made of logs but at the bottom it looked like it was made of stone. It looked to have about three levels. It had a stone path and a stairway going around to the side if the house. The front had a huge glass door that had a window on each side. The windows were half of the door. The house looked to have shorter and taller parts. On the left of the part with the front door was a shorter part with a window that had a flower bed.

All around the house there were flowers a different cool looking plants. Me, leah, and Alice were to busy standing there gawking at the house that we didn't notice Rose and Peter walking in the house till Peter stopped in the doorway and looked back at us. "Are y'all comin inside or are y'all just gonna stand there gawkin at the house all day".

We looked at each other I smirked "race ya" me and Alli took off running lraving leah until she realized why I said and of course I won. When we got inside we were met by a double wooden stairway that had a slide on the each stairway. We saw peter taking a left.

We followed him and found a beautiful living room. It had a pretty stone fire place with a flat screen tv on top of the fire place. In front of the fire place was a glass coffee table with a quilt looking table cloth. In front of the coffee table was a huge comfy looking leather couch. There were two recliners on each side of the couch.

We saw Rose and Peter sitting on the couch. Rose got up "well it took you long enough what were you doing out there". She looked at us then said "you know what I don't want to know...how about I just give you a tour". Me, Leah, and Alice nodded are heads so fast I had a headache. Rose gestured for us to follow her. She led us to a back hallway that on the left had a door and on the right was the kitchen.

I think I was in love the kitchen had a wooden counter top. The whole kitchen was made with white wood and gray stone. It was perfect. The cupboards were white wood and behind it was stone.

Rose led us to the door we saw and opened it to see a white stairway. The stairway led to two rooms one was a game room with all kinds of video games, pac man, two pool tables, and all kinds of games. The other room was a movie room that had a huge tv and some beanbags a couple of couches and comfy looking recliners. After me, Leah, an Alli ran around the rooms Rose led us back upstairs and took us back to the double stairway.

We went upstairs and she showed us our rooms. My room was right across from Alli's and next to Leah's. Rose told us that she started decorating Leah's room right when we called we alreafy had rooma since we visit a lot. My room had a California king bed with forest green sheets and a canopy. The comforter was purple with green vines. The pillows were plain black and purple with one purple pillow that had green vines. One wall had French doors that had a balcony. On the balcony were some pool chairs and a slide that goes to the huge pool. The walls were a forest green except the wall behind my bed it was black. In front of my bed was a flat screen tv. Under the tv was a book shelf. Next to the tv was a desk with a cool new computer. There was a lamp on the right side of my bed. Next to the lamp was a door that led to a huge bathroom with a bathtub that is the same size as a hot tube and a shower that has a seat and the shower head was like a water fall. There were two faucets. The tiles were blue and white. The walls were blue. On the left was a door that led to another room which was a closet. It was huge it was the size of my old room. The walls had a forest wallpaper. The carpet felt like grass with flowers. The whole closet looked like a meadow.

I went over to Alice's room where leah and Alli were "hey Alli and lee whatcha...woah your room looks like mine but opposite colors" I said looking around her room was like mine but with purple walls instead of green and her comforter was green with purple vines instead. She had everything I had except for the slide on the balcony. Her closet was the same as mine but with a purple carpet and her bathroom was purple too. I looked over at Alice to see her unpacking (which is what I'm supposed to be doing) and talking to lee.

I talked to Alice and lee for a while then went back to my room to unpack and get ready for bed I heard leah doing the same too. The bed was just as comfy as it looked. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

A\N sorry for the late update there's been more drama in my family then usual. Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

A\N please review tell me what you think

Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight characters

6 years later

Bella's POV  
Living with Rose and Peter has been awesome so far. Me, leah, and Alice have been helping with the ranch and we learned so much. We even have a country accent now. Alice Leah and me have changed so much since that day.

I lost all my chubbiness and now I have a toned four pack. I lost my glasses so now people can see my eyes that are still eletric blue but are filled with confidence and cockiness. My hair is still dark brown but now has natural red and golden brown highlights. It stops right above my butt and is naturally wavy. My boobs grew and are now double Ds my butt grew too. I got taller and I'm now 5'7. My legs are toned and what guys say go for miles. The chubbiness in my cheeks went away and now I have perfect cheekbones and from working on the ranch and living in Texas I got a perfect tan that shows my quileute side. I love rock an country music.

Alice changed too she now has long straight dark brown hair instead of short spiky black hair. She lost the glasses and her hazel eyes look even prettier. Her hazel eyes still are filled with happiness. She got tanner too with a country accent. She lost the little chubbiness she had and now has a toned flat stomach. She has perfect cheekbones like me. Got taller and doesn't look like a pixie anymore. She is now 5'5 with toned long legs now too. She had better curves with a butt and she's a size D. She loves any kind of music.

Leah has jet black hair like she did back then but she cut it and now it's shoulder length. she used to be a little chubby but now she has a four pack too. Her eyes are still dark brown but they have flecks of light brown and are filled with cockiness and confidence too. She still has her tan skin from being full quileute And now has a country accent. She has perfect cheekbones and a strong jawline but in a pretty way not in a boyish way. She's about 5'8 with long toned legs. She got more curves and probably a size D too. She loves rock and country.

Me and alice are still are the opposites but we have more stuff in common now. I love working on cars or wood work and I like getting dirty. Alice likes to watch me work and learn about it but doesn't like doing it herself an she only gets dirty if she needs to. We both know how to fight but she only uses it when she has too I use it whenever I lose my temper which happens a lot and I mean a lot. She likes shopping and I only shop when I need to or I feel like it. She loves fashion and make up I only deal with it. She wanted to open up a bakery.

The next day after moving in with Rose and Peter we met are new best friends. First there's Charlotte (Char) Whitlock peters younger sister. Char is my bestest friend out of all the girls but Alice an leah of course. Char is a Texan through and through. She has a Texas accent, dirty blonde wavy hair that goes to her waist, green eyes, and always has either her cowboy boots or a cowboy hat. She knows how to fight is really tough even though she is really short she's about 5'4. She wanted to open a garage like me and leah. She loves country music and is starting to like rock because of me and leah.

Then there's Elena (Ellie) and Victoria (Vicky) Hamilton. There the daughters of Garrett, Peters best friend that works on the ranch. Even though there sisters there complete opposites even how they look. Vicky is the oldest by a year she has curly bright fire red hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, about 5'10, curves, and strong Texas accent. Vicky has a really big temper that's as wild as her hair. She hates reading and wanted to open a coffee shop. She loves rock music and hates classical music.

Ellie has dark brown almost black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, about 5'2, curves, and a strong Texas accent. She is always really calm and collected. she loves reading and wanted to open a bookstore. She loves classical music and hates rock music.

Months after we moved in with rose we started feeling different and doing weird stuff we told rose and she told us that were witches. She taught us everything and we figured out the girls are witches too. So we became a clan. We're not like the witches in wizard of oz with worts and a big green nose nope were awesome pretty witches with powers, potions, and spells. Most witches are mostly made up of one thing like water or earth or fire anything but they also have other powers. All witches have at least one power that's the same and that is each witch can control one element.

Now that I've told you that I'll tell you our powers. Ali can control water and has the power to see a persons past and future she needs to a touch to see there past but has visions of the future. Char can control electricity and can see and make mating bonds but she has the power to break it. Vicky can control fire and has the power to make people feel the worse pain with just a look (kinda like Janes gift but worse). Lee can control air and has the power to shapeshift into any animal even animals from back then like dinosaurs. Eli can control the element earth and can heal anything from human to animal, physical to broken heart. I can control fire like Vicky and I have a physical and mental shield that can make you invisible, can cover any noises, hold someone down, shield your mind from mind readers, and etc.

A week after we met them we met there boyfriends and our future boyfriends. The only reason we didn't meet them sooner was because they all went on a vacation off of work to Alaska. They all work on the ranch for Peter. There's Jasper Whitlock Char's twin, peters brother and Alice's boyfriend then there's Emmett McCartney my boyfriend and Jasper's best friend, Edward McCartney Emmett's younger brother by a year and Ellie's boyfriend, Felix McCartney Emmett's twin brother and Char's boyfriend James Rose Vicky's boyfriend and Edwards best friend ,and Leah's single cause she just broke up with her ex boyfriend ben.

Emmett has short black curly hair, blue eyes, tan skin, Tennessee accent, looks like he took to much steroids, and about 6'7. He may look tough but he is a really a giant teddy bear. He's a real big goofball he loves sports and video games. He's loves prancing people and calls himself 'the prank master'. He loves joking with people and always has a goofy or mischievous smile. He may be outgoing and calm but he will beat anyone up if they mess with his family or people he ares about.

Jasper has long curly blonde hair that stops at his shoulders, green eyes, a Texan through and through, looks a lot like Char but is the total opposites, tall and slender, about 6'4, calm and sly, and always has a smirk or what we call a Texas smile which is what char and jasper always look like when they smile it's really bright and charming.

Edward has bronze hair that looks like he just had sex, honey eyes, British, has a lot in common with Ellie, about 6'3, kinda uptight and bossy, plays the piano, likes classical music, and a crocked smile.

Felix has straight short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, Tennessee accent, looks like Emmett but taller and more slender, about 6'9, he looks scary but is really funny and always has a mischievous smile or a smirk. He is really cocky and cheeky but he keeps his cool and can calm Char easily.

James has long blonde hair that he always pulls back in a ponytail, blue eyes, tan skin, he always has a mischievous smirk and looks like he's up to something, he's a rebel but he is calm and is perfect for Vicky's wild temper, and is always getting in trouble.

Our life was perfect until Me and Alice got a call from mom and dad that's normal but dad started pressuring us into moving backand finishing high school in the living hell were forced to call our home. Leah's mom sue took there side and started pressuring leah. Once we got that call me leah and Alice talked with the girls, Rose and Peter. We all decided that if we have to go the girls are coming with us after the girls said they need to go and beat the asses of the la push assholes.

So after they convinced us that they should go we asked our parents they asked there parents and us ours. They all said okay and we all started running around packing, calling to get tickets,looking then buying a house and just trying to get everything ready.

We finally got all we needed done and decided that we should buy this one house for all of us on one of first beach's cliffs. It has three floors and it's perfect. So now here we are at the airport getting ready to board. We told our boyfriends we were moving and they got upset and it started a fight and we all broke up with them the next day we talked to our ex boyfriends and all promised to stay told seth and he was really happy. So now were saying our goodbyes and leaving to the hell that is la push.


	4. Chapter 4

Bullied to loved 4

Disclaimer: owns all twilight characters

Bella's POV

We boarded our plane and got are seats. Me, Char, and Vicky sat on the right with me at the window seat, Vicky in the middle and Char at the isle seat. On the left side was Ali, Lee, and Eli. Ali at the window seat, Eli in the middle and Lee at the isle.

I fell asleep listening to paramore and fall out boy while watching Char playing poker on her iPhone 5s, Vicky trying to distract Char, Lee watching cartoons on her iPad, Eli reading god knows what probably Romeo and Juliet, and Ali on her iPad mini probably playing that new fashion game she's obsessed with.

I was woken up by Char taking off one of my earplugs and yelling in my ear. "What the fuck char I thought we already had this talk about how ya should wake someone up like a normal person instead of blowin my eardrums out I love ya Hun but ya gotta stop doin that" I said playfully glaring at her. She just smiled sheepishly then smirked and said "and I thought ya already learned that I always tune out when ya start rantin". I laughed and opened my mouth to ask why she woke me up but was interrupted by the lady on the intercom "attention ladies and gentlemen we have landed in Seattle, Washington and you can take off have a great day in Washington". I guess that answered my questions as everyone jumped grabbed there carry-ons and taking off.

We bolted and started looking for dad, mom, sue (lees mom), Harry (lees dad), and Seth. When we found them me lee and Ali dropped our bags and ran at them. I tackled dad Ali tackled mom and lee tackled both use and Harry. We hugged Harry and sue while Lee hugged dad and mom. Then we all turned to Seth after we heard him clear his throat and we tackled him. Me and Ali got closer to Seth when we skyped, emailed, texted, and talked to him on the phone.

We heard another throat clear and we looked to see the girls standing there awkwardly. "Oh dad, mom, sue, Harry this is Char, Eli, And Vicky. Char Eli Vicky this is my dad Charlie, my mom Esme, sue Leah's mom, Harry Leah's dad, and you already know Seth." I said while watching the girls put there hands out but are hugged instead.

We walked to the parking lot and jumped into moms run down Chevy truck and sues Honda H-RV. The girls and I are staying in a house on one of first beaches many cliffs. It's a huge log cabin type of house with stone like peters and chars but the stone goes up further and the house is smaller. It's still big though it had a stone path and a stairway going around to the side if the house. The front had a huge glass door that had a window on each side. The windows were half of the door. The house looked to have shorter and taller parts. On the left of the part with the front door was a shorter part with a window that had a flower bed (picture on profile). The stairway led to the garage which had two garage door to the side of it. The garage could fit about 20 cars.

All around the house there were flowers a different cool looking plants. We walked inside and the first thing we see is two stairways on each side of us with a huge slide in the middle. We walked to the right and found a huge living room with a huge flat screen tv. On the sides were huge windows and double glass doors that led the the backyard porch. The backyard had a pool connected to a Jacuzzi then there was a stairway that had some protective stuff that makes it so you won't slip going down the cliff so if you went cliff diving you could come back up.

The living room had a fire place straight on the wall ahead. On the other wall had a flat screen with couches and chairs around it and a coffee table in the middle. The doorway next to the fire place led to a indoor pool room that was for when it's a rainy day out and you want to go swimming but it's too cold. On the other side of the fire place was another door that led to the basement that had a game room and theatre. This door was on the side of the game room and on the other side was a door that led to the kitchen. The kitchen was on the other side of the stairway. The kitchen was made of mostly stone and had a dining room. If you go from the front door and go to the left instead of a right you would find the dining room.

The house had five rooms on the second floor with built in bathrooms, and closets. Then there was three half bathrooms in between the rooms. The third floor had five rooms too with three half bathrooms too. The fourth floor was pretty much just a huge room that takes up the whole floor and it like a pent house kinda for guest like if Peter and rose want to come visit they can stay on the pent house which has a small kitchen, two bedrooms, a small living room, and a huge porch.

We gave sue, Harry, mom, dad, and Seth a tour of the house. Seth loved it so much that he asked if he could stay with us and since he's 17, we have so much rooms and sue and Harry said ok we said ok. He ran upstairs picked his room then ran to the car to wait for sue and Harry to drive him home to get his car and his stuff. We said are goodbyes to mom, dad, sue and Harry. "Dont forget you have school tomorrow girls your going to la push high." Mom said then left with the others after we said ok. Then we went to the living room and watch whatever's on tv which happened to be spongebob while we waited for Seth.

When he got home we all went upstairs and got in our rooms which was already unpacked and decorated cause peter and rose flew and unpacked and decorated for us while we were getting our cars and stuff shipped there and worrying about other stuff. All our rooms were connected by a door. The rooms all had silent proof walls and silent proof doors just to make sure we don't hear anything we don't want to hear.

I was woken up by Alice the next day jumping on my bed at 5:30. "What the hell Alice it's 5:30 go back to sleep we don't have to be at school till 9:00" I said going back to sleep she just smiled and said "Get up Bella we have so much to do i have to pick out your outfit and do your hair and makeup. There's still so much to do here go take a shower and wear this for now" she said picking me up, giving me underwear and a bra, then pushing me in the bathroom. I jumped in the shower after I put it all the way to hot.

I came out to see a outfit on my bed and shoes next to it. The outfit consisted of my bad girls club tank top, ripped black jeans, my faded jean vest, my pink zombie heels and my aviator glasses. Thank god Alice didn't pick anything girly. I put on my outfit and Ali rushed in and did my makeup and hair. When she was done I looked in the mirror. She put my hair in wavy curls. My makeup consisted of smokey silver eye shadow, cherry red lipstick and she put just the right blush to make my cheekbones pop out. I wore my spiked bracelet with a bunch of other bracelets and I painted my nails black (picture of outfit and makeup on profile).

I went downstairs to get breakfast to see lee and Vicky already down there. Vicky was wearing a tank top that said "badass with a nice ass", leather jeans, the same jean vest as me, same shoes, and brown aviator glasses. Her hair had her natural curls with half her hair up. Her makeup was golden and green eye shadow that made her eyes pop, red cherry lipstick and blush. She wore a all time low bracelet, and a bunch of bracelets and a arrow ring. She painted her nails purple and green with black scribbles over it.

Lee was wearing a skeleton tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, the same jean vest, same shoes but gray and black instead of pink, and blue aviator glasses. Her hair was in wavy curls. Her makeup was brown eye shadow, black mascara, and cherry red lipstick. She wore skull earrings,spiked bracelet, and a bunch of bracelets. She had skull nails.

"Mornin girls" I said grabbing the cereal. "Mornin Bella" they said while Lee was drinking coffee and Vicky eating bacon. Eli came down and said "mornin everyone" "mornin Eli" we said. Eli was wearing a white tank top that said "forget the rules if you like it wear it", Jean vest, leather pants, same shoes as lee, and blue aviator glasses. She did her makeup with black mascara, glitter, cherry red lipstick and natural looking eyeshadow. Her hair was to the side and in natural curls. She wore a black studded bracelet, angel wing earrings and a believe bracelet. Her nails were white with writing on it.

She grabbed the cereal box from me. Char came down we said our normal mornings and she sat down and grabbed the cereal box from Eli. Char wore a black tank top that said "love a tattooed girl", Jean vest, black ripped up jeans, same shoes as lee, a cowboy hat, and black aviator glasses that she just put on her shirt. She did her makeup where her eyeshadow looked natural, cherry red lipstick, and no blush. Her hair in natural blonde waves. She wore her all time low bracelet. She had black nails with gold glitter at the top.

Ali came down next and grabbed the cereal box from char after she said good morning. Ali was wearing a pink tank top that said "I'm 99.9 percent sure I'm a Disney princess", ripped up skinny jeans, jean vest, same shoes as me, and black aviator glasses. She had her hair in natural waves. She did her makeup with natural looking eyeshadow, red lipstick, and blush. She wore psycho earrings, a bunch of bracelets, a gold diamond ring, and her nails were beige with pink and black hearts and dots.

Seth came down and I'm guessing Ali picked his out too. He wore a t shirt that said "the hardest thing about a zombie apocalypse will be pretending that I'm not excited", jeans, and black vans. Once we all ate I hopped on my 2012 Harley Davidson. Ali got in her yellow Porsche, Vicky in her 2013 mustang, Eli in her 1969 mustang, lee hopped on her 2013 Harley Davidson and Char in her dodge ram. Seth jumped in Chars truck and we headed off. High school here come your worst nightmare.

a\n plase review


	5. Chapter 5

Bullied to loved 5  
Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight  
A\N I decided to rewrite the whole chapter and I changed chapter 3 and 4 so look at those before reading it sorry for the late updates review and tell me what you think

Bella's POV  
When I saw our supposedly "new" school I already wanted to go home and call school a lost cause. I pulled in to the parking lot letting the others go in front with me at the end. If I have to go to this hell I might as well give everybody a show. I did some wheelies with my harley before parking to get there attention. When I saw everybody staring I turned off my harley and straddled her. Then I slowly toke off my helmet and shook my hair out dramatically.

I hopped off and the others walked up behind me. I looked back at them to see Char Lee and Vicky gave me a knowing smirk. While Ali and Eli were shaking there heads but laughing and Seth gave me a confused look. I looked through the crowd and saw all the guys practically drooling and glaring at Seth. All the girls were glaring and looking with envy. I saw the la push gang and next thing I knew I was furious.

I felt Ali grab my hand "B don't you'll ruin our plan" I looked up at her and sighed "fine your right I'll try not to" Ali grinned and did that jumping and clapping thing she did when she was little. I looked at her like she was insane and she winked at me. Did I forget to mention that me and Ali can read each others minds... no well we can it's like some sort of twin thing. Another thing we can do is we all know when someone needs help I think it's because were really close and our clans really strong. I look over at the la push gang and I could tell they are Shapeshifters. I looked over at Seth and me Ali and Lee knew he was gonna phase soon the moment we hugged him.

I looked over at Paul and I felt like he was the only thing that mattered fuck Paul fucking lahote imprinted on me. I tore my gaze away and looked over to the girls and can u fucking guess what I saw...the girls staring lovingly at the la push pack except for Eli she was in her own little world staring at Seth. We knew not to break or reject a imprint or both the wolf and imprintee will feel a burning pain till eventually they die.

We tried it with char's gift she couldn't really control so we bumped into a imprinted couple and there bond was so strong her gift latched onto it and broke it. We were horrified and char felt so guilty. Anyway back to the present Vicky was staring at Sam, Lee at Jacob, Ali at Embry, and char at Quil. We heard the bell rung and it snapped the girls out of there love gaze. They shook there heads and realized what that was.

There face expressions were actually pretty hilarious. I looked over and saw Eli trying not to laugh. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me and since I'm such a mature person I stuck my tongue out.

We all linked are aromas and walked into the school. We headed to the office and got are schedules we all had at least one of us in each others class. I headed to my first class with lee which was math. We all had really advanced classes cause since were witches we use a lot more of are brains then regular humans. We walked into class and the first thing we saw was fucking Paul Lahote and Jacob fucking Black. Ladies and gentlemen shit just hit the fan.

a\n sorry it's so short and a really late update ill get the next chapter asap


End file.
